happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Trails (New Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Rainbow Dash is driving the bus, but she gets distracted by Candy who has had a juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Rainbow Dash orders him to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Flaze. Flaze's window falls closed while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms in the process. His body is sliced in two as a result. Perry notices this as he tosses a peanut up into his mouth and starts choking due to going down the wrong flipping pipe and when Rainbow Dash's bus hits another pothole. He fails to get a napping Dr. Robotnik's attention, so he tries waving to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to give out at Perry. As Perry suffocates, Candy points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Rainbow Dash and Candy embrace each other in fear, as Candy wets himself in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Candy to lose his balance. He falls on (and gets impaled by) the gear lever of the bus. Rainbow Dash shifts gears, causing the hole in Candy's torso to expand. Rainbow Dash can't get the gears to move where she wants it and, as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff. The survivors are stranded on a deserted island. Giyga creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Milly catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Giyga sadly pounding down another grave with Milly's hair tied around it. Just then, Julian and Otus reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Magic sits down and her fur pops the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Julian and Otus are taken by the shark. As Magic breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her. As the scene changes to night, Giyga laughs evilly as he pounds Magic's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Rainbow Dash, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Robotnik's head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Rainbow Dash makes the best of her situation by relaxing in a chair and holding her sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Rainbow Dash pays little heed. As the episode ends, Rainbow Dash begins applying sunscreen to her arm. Trivia #Fireball takes place of Toothy, Fungus takes place of Handy and Shaky The Porcupine takes place of The Mole in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes